<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>soft words by applesauceAlcohol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521880">soft words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesauceAlcohol/pseuds/applesauceAlcohol'>applesauceAlcohol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotions~, Maggots, Pining, Prose Poem, sad girl angst moment uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesauceAlcohol/pseuds/applesauceAlcohol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>some odd drabbles and bits of prose poetry of mine</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. rooted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> I want to be planted in the earth, and grow below this foul world. Sitting comfortably in a tangle of gentlemanly mandrakes and the shallow roots of tall grasses, a comfortable bed to lay in. Perhaps we’ll slowly intertwine, like these subterranean roots oft do. And we’ll lay together in an embrace, secret until our passings when we are pulled from the lush soil...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. soft rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain gently taps upon the ground. Dropping so softly. The sweet, rich petrichor wafting around. The concrete will erode over time, the acids in the rain slowly wearing it down like a swarm of maggots in a corpse. That ever so slightly soggy, soft ground; Sinking in the ground with every step like it is slowly trying to crawl around and consume my foot as some fashion of amoeba. I miss it<br/>
I miss the melancholy feeling of a rainy day</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>